


things you said when you thought i was asleep (speirs/lipton)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: things you said [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s01e08 The Last Patrol, Fluff, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “I always knew you were a softie.”“You're supposed to be sleeping.” he scolds.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Series: things you said [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	things you said when you thought i was asleep (speirs/lipton)

**Author's Note:**

> genuinely didn't think i was gonna get anything written today but we managed so yay! enjoy some unbearably fluffy speirton

Ron sighs, clicking the door shut behind and making quick work of removing his jacket and laying it against the wall. He hesitates on his belt, eyes glancing over to the sleeping figure on the bed and remembering the incredulous look Carwood had given him the other night when he'd tried to sleep in his pants, before unbuckling it and stripping to just his underwear and vest. Folding his clothes neatly by the bed, he lifts the threadbare covers (shifting the extra blankets back onto Carwood from where they'd fallen) and slides into the inviting warmth created by the man besides him.

Carwood shifts, edging back into his side and burrowing deeper under the mound of stolen blankets. Ron smiles, admiring the way the moonlight flickers over his golden hair, unable to resist the urge to reach over and card his fingers through it. It's soft. Which isn't a surprise; even in the worst conditions, the man is nothing but soft spoken words and kindness.

Ron can't think of a single other person he's respected more.

Twisting onto his side, one arm snaking it's way around Carwood's waist and carefully pulling him closer, Ron finally manages to release a small amount of the stress built up inside him. He buries his nose into Carwood's hair, inhaling the fruity aroma of the shampoo he'd used to wash it earlier that day.

Carwood is like a furnace, his fever only just breaking, and it still causes Ron some concern. But he'd had Roe check on him not an hour before and the doc's reassuring words that Carwood was recovering (albeit slowly) eased his racing thoughts. He'd be okay.

It was a funny thing, to fall in love during a war. Even stranger for the person of his affections to be another paratrooper. Love had never been Ron's intentions out here - it's not like he planned any of this – but Carwood had flashed that gorgeous smile, teased him, dragged him into this very room and kissed him senseless and Ron was a goner.

“I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much.” he whispers into the quiet of the night, nosing at the back of Carwood's neck as he nestles into the pillows, eyelids heavy with sleep.

He's just about ready to drift off when a hand finds his under the covers, warm fingers lacing themselves with his own and squeezing lightly. “I always knew you were a softie.” comes a muffled voice before Carwood shuffles until he's facing him, tired smile directed his way.

“You're supposed to be sleeping.” he scolds, but it's empty of threats. 

Carwood chuckles, but frowns as it turns into another mild coughing fit. Ron sighs, helping him through it with gentle pats on the back, running his other hand over the man's sweating forehead in a way he's seen Roe do many times. Carwood whines, leaning into the touch. “Mm, you're cold.”

Ron takes his hand away, apology spilling from his lips.

“No!” Carwood moves closer, eyes squeezed shut as he coughs again. “It's nice.” His hand returns to his face and Carwood sighs contently. “I missed you.”

“I came in earlier,” Ron says, slipping a leg between Carwood's innocently, “you were asleep.”

Carwood grumbles, pushing closer and dipping his head into Ron's chest. His lips part slightly, pressing a wet kiss to his collarbone before settling over his heart. Warm breath ghosts over his skin. “I hate this.”

“It'll be over soon.” Ron promises, stroking down Carwood's arm and making a grab for his hand to entwine their fingers again. 

Carwood yawns, his hair tickling at Ron's throat as he does. “I hope so.”

“Get some rest, sweetheart.” There's a quiet hum and Carwood relaxes against him once more. “I'll be here when you wake up.”

Yeah, love in the middle of a war wasn't ideal but with the body curled into his, wrapped up in this peaceful cocoon, Ron wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3 hope y'all are well!


End file.
